Shanghai Dreams
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: When Lin is sumoned back to China, Roy is left to wonder why this disaster had to happen to him. Then, a spunky shows up and Roy can't seem to woo her! Add to that the annoyance of Charlie's reappearnce and you've got a recipe for hillarity!
1. Summary of Shanghai Dreams

Hello fans! I, the Author of Pirates of the Caribbean : The Battle for Port Royal, bring you my newest story! SHANGHAI DREAMS!

(and yes, carol helped, too)

Anywho, this story picks up exactly where Shanghai Knights left off with Roy, Chon, and Lin heading for Hollywood. When Lin is sumoned back to China to become the new keeper of the Imperial Seal, Roy is left to wonder why this disaster had to happen to him. But within two weeks, he meets Roxanne Owens, a fickle blonde who has his personality and golden locks. There's one problem, though. Roxanne isn't charmed by Roy at all! Or at least, she doesn't show it... This is all on top of the new villan out to get him and Chon, Lord Rathbone's son, Andrew. He's bent on avenging his father's death and he'll pursue Roy and Chon all the way to Hollywood if he has to! First chapter comming soon!

and I PROMISE I will finish Pirates as soon as I can! I finished writting it, now

all I have to do is type it!


	2. Heartbreak

Okay, you know the drill! I don't own any of these characters. They are all trademarks of Touchstone Pictures, except Roxanne, who is my own creation. So don't sue me! I just like to write! Besides, I've always had low self-esteem. These stories just make me feel better about myself! (Haha, I couldn't resist a Roy O'Bannon line!)   
SHANGHAI DREAMS 

Heartbreak 

**London, England – 1886**

"Well Chon, it's back to the good ol' US of A." said Roy O'Bannon as he picked up a brown hat from the other side of a mahogany desk. Roy was tall and thin, and had a mop of shaggy, golden blonde hair. He had blue eyes that always danced with a glint of mischief in them and a roguish smile that had charmed countless numbers of women, but non could compare, in his mind, to Lin, his friend Chon Wang's sister. "I guess if this motion picture thing doesn't work out, you'll be heading back to Carson City." He sighed. "I was hoping you'd stay with Lin and I."

Chon pulled the drapes of their room closed. "I'm really not sure," He said in his Chinese accent. Chon was somewhat shorter than Roy was. He was a typical Chinese man with a stocky but muscular build. He had narrow brown eyes, tan skin, and black hair which he kept tied back in a lose ponytail.

Roy looked up in surprise. "Chon, how can you not know what your going to do? You're the one who's always had such a strong sense of purpose!"

"I just don't know if I want to go back. I have changed in the past few weeks." Chon said.

Roy smiled and put his hand on Chon's sholder. "Well, just remember, if you need me, I'll be here… unless someone finds me and decides they want to hang me or something."

A knock came from the door. A woman's voice with a Chinese accent said "Roy, Wang, we have to go!"

Roy opened the door of their hotel room to see Lin standing there waiting. She had long black hair and the same narrow brown eyes as her brother. She smiled at Roy.

As the three left the room, a man who worked at the hotel approached them. "Excuse me," He said with an English accent, "is one of you Chon Lin?"

Lin stepped forward. "I am." She said.

The man pulled a letter from his jacket. "This just arrived for you."

Lin looked apprehensively at the letter, which was marked with the symbol of China's Emperor. Carefully, she opened the envelope.

"See? If I hadn't forgotten my hat, Lin wouldn't have gotten her letter!" Roy said pointedly to Chon.

Chon rolled his eyes.

"Who's it from?" Roy asked.

Lin hesitated. "It's from the Emperor."

"The Emperor!" Roy and Chon exclaimed in disbelief.

"What does he want?" Asked Chon.

Lin read the letter aloud. "Chon Lin, as the only child of your father's who is allowed to enter the Forbidden City, you have been called upon to become the new Keeper of the Imperial Seal. Your first job is to see that the seal safely reaches China."

Chon stared at Lin. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. " I must return to the Forbidden City, where neither of you may follow."

"Wait a minute! Time out!" Roy said in shock. "You mean you _have_ to go?"

Lin nodded, then she embraced Roy. "I'll miss you. I am afraid we will never see each other again. I'm sorry." She kissed Roy, then she went to Chon to say good-bye.

Roy could scarcely believe what was happening. Here he had finally found love and now, it was all falling apart!

"I must leave now." Lin said. "The company that will escort the Seal back to China leaves this afternoon. I must go with them. Good-bye, Roy. Good-bye, Wang. I shall miss you both."

And with that, she was gone, leaving Roy and Chon standing dumbstruck in the hall.

Author's Note

Chon is the surname of Wang and Lin. A surname is a last name (for those who didn't already know that). The reason Roy calls Wang "Chon" is because in America, our last names are, well, LAST! (_AND_ no one bothered to explain to Roy that it's the complete opposite in China, where the surname comes first!)


	3. Back in New York

Back in New York

**Two Weeks Later…**

Roy followed Chon off the ship in a daze. His bright blue eyes had lost their spark.

Chon was worried about his friend. He stopped to let Roy catch up.

"I was so close, Chon! So close to finally finding happiness…" his voice trailed off.

Chon's face darkened. "Roy, Lin knows she will never see you again. You need to except that fact. She has set you free."

Roy looked at Chon as they continued walking. "Free from what?" he looked back at the ground.

Chon smiled knowingly. "Marriage."

Roy's head snapped up. "Marriage? Who said anything about marriage?"

" See, Roy, you are afraid of commitment. You could not have survived marriage. It's for the best."

Roy's eyes grew wide as he realized it was true. "I never thought of that. I guess it's for the best."

Chon smiled. "Right. Now quit acting like…"

"Like I'm in the doghouse?" Roy finished.

Chon nodded. "Come on, let's get our stuff. It's still in your hotel room, right?"

"Yeah I didn't have time to pick it up before we left for England."

When they reach the front steps, Roy grabbed the sleeve of Chon's coat and pulled him aside. "Hey, it's only been six weeks since the incident with the mayor's daughters. We can't just waltz in there like nothing ever happened! They'll arrest us in a heartbeat!"

Suddenly, Chon had a thought. "Roy, where's our luggage?"

"Umm…our luggage?"

"Yes!"

A woman rode up on a horse pulling a cart of trunks behind her. "Is this yours?" she asked.

Roy looked up in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know? I didn't see you on the ship."

" I was there, I never saw you either. Papa was the one who recognized this stuff as yours. He's over talking to the baggage Handler because he lost our luggage. So he asked me to bring this to you." She leapt to the ground in a flurry of skirt ruffles.

Roy held out his hand. "Roy O'Bannon. Pleasure."

The woman shook his hand with surprising firmness in her grip. "This is my friend, Chon Wang." Roy continued motioning to Chon. The woman also shook Chon's hand.

"I'm Roxanne Owens," She said.

Roy looked Roxanne over. She was about the same height Chon. She had golden blond hair, bright blue eyes, and mischievous smile. She was wearing a blue –violet dress that was trimmed with black. She wore a hat that sat at a rakish angle. Though thoughts of Lin still lingered in his mind, his flirtatious instincts took hold. "So what does your father do? I seem to remember someone by the name of Owens, but I can't quite remember his first name…what was it?"

"He's a banker," Roxanne explained. "His name is Frederick Owens. He and I have been out west of helping establish new banks in small towns."

Suddenly, Roy realized where he'd heard that name before.

Roxanne continued, "he was in London to conduct business with a friend of his named Parker Smith. Would you like to meet papa?"

"Uhhh…no …I don't think I should." Roy replied nervously.

Roxanne's expression seemed to ask "why?"

"Look, Roxy. Can I call you Roxy? Several years ago, I was on, I guess, the wrong side of the law. Anyway, I robbed a bank that belonged to your dad!"

Chon interrupted. "What about the luggage?"

"Oh, right," Roy said, returning from his flirtations.

Roxanne led the two around the cart so they could make sure the trunks were theirs. As they walked, Roxanne asked Roy, "did you ever kill anybody?"

Roy looked nervously at Chon. "Uhhh…no, I haven't." he lied.

Chon opened one of the trunks. "Roy, I think you need to see this."

Roy and Roxanne peered into the trunk. They saw a young tramp who couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen years old laying face down on the contents of the trunk. There were red stains everywhere. Roxanne was horrified. She looked at Roy in shock.

"I didn't do it!" Roy said in defense when he saw Roxanne's expression. He turned his head over his shoulder and shouted at the boy, "Hey, scram you little punk!"

The young tramp stirred and sat up, revealing the source of the stains. An inkbottle they had received from Queen Victoria had broken, spilling the red ink.

"Charlie!" Chon exclaimed.

"Where am I?" Charlie asked, brushing his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes.

"Where are we? We're in New York!" Roy said in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Roxanne asked.

"The name's Charlie Chaplain," he answered, climbing out of the trunk.

"Why are you here?" Chon asked.

"I thought I could go to Hollywood with you."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding!"

Roxanne's interest was sparked. "You're going to California?"

"Yes," Chon said.

"Could I come with you?" She asked hopefully. "I've wanted to go to California for some time!"

"I thought you said you and your dad worked in the west." Roy commented.

"We did, but we only went as far west as Nevada." She explained. " But I've heard California is beautiful."

Roy and Chon were a bit wary of letting a woman join them. It would have been no problem if they didn't have Charlie to look after.

"Roxy, Charlie, I have a job for you." Roy said.

Chong caught the fleeting flash in Roy's eyes that told him Roy was thinking of some sort of plan. However, the question in his mind was "What is it?"


End file.
